


High Score

by benzedrine_calmstheitch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Death is a gamer, GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen, it/its pronouns for Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrine_calmstheitch/pseuds/benzedrine_calmstheitch
Summary: Death is used to always winning. Death plays the long game.One player gets the best of it.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	High Score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH Guess the Author #09 - Game.

up down up down down A A B down down -- _wahh wahh Waawwwwaaaahhhhh_. 

‘Game Over. Please Insert Coin’ flashes across the screen. It gives the impression of harrumphing, although nothing is heard, and goes through the motions of inserting another coin into the slot.

_Beep boop boop, baDAduhduh beep boop boop….._

And its gloved fingers fly once again. up down up down A A B down up down down B B A A down down -- _wahh wahh Waawwwwaaaahhhhh._

‘Game Over. Congratulations! You Have Achieved a High Score! Press A To Continue!!!’’

**_OH BLAST IT_ **. 

It had scored 9,997,356 points. So close, but bested still. Somehow. This was new. It was not one to be bested. Ever, really. There were rumours of some who had beat it, long ago. But to all creatures, it comes. It rules all, ultimately.

All except for the holder of the number 1 position on the High Score Leaderboard of a dusty arcade game in this mediocre, roadside cafe.

It mimes another coin. The game begins again. (It has noticed its companions have begun to arrive, but they shall wait, for it decides the hour of their departure, it tells of the end of all things, and it is going to try One. More. Time.)

_Beep boop boop, baDAduhduh beep boop boop….._

up up down down down A B A A B B up up up B B A A down down B up -- _wonh wonh Waawwwwaaaahhhhh._

‘Game Over. Please Insert Coin.’

It does not experience anything that could be classified as human emotion, but if it did, it would be absolutely furious right now.

**_I RULE OVER ALL. I COME FOR ALL. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME. NONE DO._ **

Another imitation of a coin. _Beep boop boop, baDAduhduh beep boop boop…..wonh wonh Waawwwwaaaahhhhh._

‘Game Over. Congratulations! You Have Achieved a High Score! Press A To Continue!!!’ 9,999,998 points. One short of the top score.

(The last companion has arrived. The time has come. They must ride.)

**_WELL, WELL, WELL. I SUPPOSE CONGRATULATIONS ARE IN ORDER, T. PRATCHETT. YOU HAVE WON._ **

Frankly, it was impressed. As it rides off to attend to other matters ( _all_ other matters), it spares a thought for T. Pratchett. It hopes others know how brilliant this one had been.


End file.
